


My Universe on Your Fingertips

by werebird



Series: Night Sky Glow [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebird/pseuds/werebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows how much Louis needs this, needs to take care of him, needs to see his body reacting to him. He knows how much Louis needs to make sure every inch of Niall's body knows exactly who he belongs to by opening him up, slowly, every time like it's the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Universe on Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me personally do yourself a favor and don't read any further.

"Hold still," Louis tells him.

He's been sucking hickeys into the sensitive skin of Niall's tummy and the insides of his thighs for too long. Niall can't hold still any longer.

"Hold still, I'm not done yet," Louis says again. "Gotta finish marking you up. You wanna be mine, don't you Niall?"

He can't really answer, just whimper under Louis' touch. He does, of course, want to be Louis', but he already is, already has been Louis' for almost a year now.

"Are you tired, baby?" Louis asks, he uses his soft voice now, the one he always uses on Niall after they're done, when Louis holds him close and whispers into his ear how lucky he is to have him. It's the voice Niall loves more than anything. "You're so quiet," Louis adds.

Niall shakes his head. He's not tired.

"You won't hold still," Louis says and playfully bites into the soft flesh of his stomach. "You won't speak to me," Louis goes on. "Maybe you wanna stop. Maybe I should give you a break. We can start over tomorrow."

"No, no, Lou, please." Niall's been hard for too long. His cock is leaking drops of precome that Louis always licks off before they can run down his length. Niall's been so good the whole time, lying naked on Louis' bed while he's sucked bruises into his skin. He's been on edge for an hour, losing himself in the sensations of pain and pleasure.

"There's my boy's voice," Louis says, kissing one of Niall's nipples. "Missed it," he tells him and starts sucking and biting it.

"Lou, please. I can't keep still anymore."

"No?" Louis asks, "You can't keep still? What are we gonna do about that?" he teases. "You wanna get yourself off? Hump my leg? Fuck my sheets? You're so needy, Niall. How am I ever supposed to go out with you? Can't fuck you in front of anyone, now can I? Can't finger you open, right? Not with everyone looking?"

"Fuck," Niall says, he tries to get a hand around his dick but Louis swats it away.

"Couldn't just fuck you without getting you loose first. You know that I can't. Wouldn't want to hurt you."

He starts playing with Niall's abused nipple, pinching it with two fingers.

"I love fingering you open. Always so tight at first. Too tight for more than just one finger. Some people would get impatient, Niall," Louis says with a warning tone. "But not me," he adds, using his soft voice once again.

Louis knows how to use his voice when they're together. It helps Niall get into his headspace and keeps him grounded at the same time.

"We always manage, don't we Nialler? To get you ready for that cock you need so bad?" Niall's cheeks start burning.

It's not like that, really. It's not him. Louis fucks him so often and so long that he doesn't need much prep anymore. He knows how to relax his muscles by now. But Louis still fingers him for hours when they've got the time. Stretching him over four fingers, before he even thinks about putting his cock in him. There's nothing Louis seems to enjoy more than feeling Niall's body react to his touch, than watching his body become pliant under his hands.

"You always need to be stretched for so long." Louis says, pretending to speak just to himself. But Niall knows he's supposed to hear. "So fucking long. But I don't mind. It's nothing to be ashamed of really, having such a little hole but being so hungry for cock. I know it's not easy for you, but I always make sure you get what you need, don't I? Even if it takes a little while."

Niall has no idea why he gets off on being humiliated like this. But he does. His dick reacts instantly to Louis' words, leaking another drop of precome.

Louis notices, he always does and bends down to lick it off.

"Lou, I'm gonna come, you gotta stop, I'm gonna come."

Louis slings his fingers around the base of Niall's cock, teasingly at first before he applies more pressure blessing Niall with a moment of relief.

"Always so needy, my poor boy," Louis whispers and then continues in a teasing voice. "Always so wet. If you had a pussy Niall, at least it'd be good for something. It would make it so easy for me to slip into you, to fuck you so good. And you could be as needy as you want to, baby, no one would see. But you don't have a pussy, do you Niall? Just a tiny twitching hole and a tiny leaking cock that'll get you in trouble in public." Louis gives his dick a pitiful look.

"Gonna get you a cock cage. And a bigger plug. Maybe then I could fuck you whenever you need it. Have you open and ready and get that useless cock out of the way."

"Lou, you gotta-", Niall's face feels so hot and he's thrusting into empty air, seeking more of Louis' touch.

"What, Niall? What do I have to do?" Louis presses a finger on one of the bruises he left on Niall's hip.

"Please, let me come."

"You know I can't do that, baby. You know you only get to come after you've been a good boy. We talked about this."

"Just lemme come before. Just this one time, Lou. I'll never ask again, I promise. Please?" he begs.

"Shhh," Louis tries to calm him. He soothingly runs a hand along his thigh, but it only makes it worse. It takes all of Niall not to come on the spot.

"Not today, baby. Today you're gonna be good, okay? Come on now, no tears," Louis says and wipes Niall's cheek with his thumb.

Niall hadn't noticed that his desperation had made him cry. It wasn't unusual for him. The first time it had happened, Louis had been shocked and worried, kissed him all over and had apologized. But Niall was fine. It had been overwhelming, but hadn't scared him. Now they know it happens sometimes - the tears. Now they know it's because it takes all of Niall to be good, that it doesn't mean he's in distress.

"Is it really that bad?" Louis asks.

And Niall nods. He just really wants to come.

Louis sighs, contemplating. "What would I even do with-" he looks down to Niall's cock. "With this?" he asks. "Can't give you a proper wank now, can I? It's too small." he shrugs and gives Niall a questioning look.

"Can't you-," Niall is not used to ask Louis for things. Louis usually gives him all he wants and needs and more. And gives it to him good. "Can't you give me a blowjob, Lou? Just this once?"

"A blowjob?" Louis repeats. "I don't think you can call it that, Niall. A blowjob means sucking dick. I don't think that tiny thing could be called a dick. Don't you agree?"

Niall isn't even that small, smaller than Louis, yes, but nowhere near as small as Louis likes to pretend. Niall nods nonetheless.

"See? Now why don't you turn around baby. We both know you need to be filled."

Niall turns onto his stomach and enjoys the short-lived friction on his cock when Louis slaps his thigh.

"On your knees, baby, you know this. No rubbing on the sheets."

Niall does how he's told. The bottle of lube sits on the nightstand, ready to be used, but Niall knows it's not the time yet. Louis runs his hands down his back and then spreads his cheeks.

"All closed up," Louis tell him. "Can't tell that I had my cock in there yesterday. Looks like a virgin hole again. Way too tight. What's wrong with you, Niall?"

Of course, there's nothing wrong with him, but Louis' words make him feel embarrassed and turned on all the same.

"It's like you don't want to be my good boy," Louis says disappointed. "Like you don't want me inside of you." He runs a finger over Niall's hole. Niall has to bite down on his own hand to keep from moaning. "This is gonna take a while, baby," he warns him. "It's so tight. Such a shy little hole."

Louis presses the pad of his thumb against Niall's entrance. He only applies a little pressure but Niall relaxes into it instinctively, desperate to let Louis in. It's not what Louis wants of course.

"Eager, huh?" Louis says displeased.

"Just wanna be your good boy, Lou." Louis is not listening to him. He takes his finger off of Niall and blows on his hole.

It takes Niall by surprise and he tightens up instantly.

"There you go." Louis puts his thumb back on Niall's now clenched muscle. He tries to put the tip in, but Niall can't react fast enough to relax. Just what Louis wanted.

"Don't you want me to fuck you, Niall? You're so tight, I can't even get a finger in."

"Please, I want you to fuck me."

"I don't see how I can. Did you not practice how I told you? Practice how to open your little hole? I told you, you gotta do it every day. Otherwise I can't get you off, baby."

"I did." Niall protests. 

Louis loves watching Niall fingering himself open. But not as much as he loves doing it himself.

"I don't think you did, baby." He pulls Niall's cheeks further apart. "This looks completely untouched. Maybe I have to show you again? Want me to show you again?"

Niall nods, rubbing his face in the pillow.

"See how patient I am with you? I know you're so greedy, but I care about you, Niall. I would never give in just like that and fuck you into the sheets."

Niall knows, but right now he really wishes Louis would.

"Lemme see what we can do about that." Louis sucks on two of his fingers for a moment and then drags them over Niall's ass. "What a nice little pucker," Louis comments. "When I'm done here, it's only gonna be a sloppy hole."

Niall buries his head in his pillow to hide from the humiliation. His cock does the opposite of hiding, but Louis continues to ignore it. He feels Niall's entrance, circles the skin and wets it. He probes around Niall's hole and massages the muscles for endless minutes before he dips one of his fingers into him, just the tip, just to the first knuckle.

"Finally, baby. Just relax for me, okay?" Louis tells him, but Niall knows better than to just do that already. He doesn't want Louis to start all over again. So he clenches his muscle a little.

"Hm," Louis says, but Niall can hear that he's more pleased this time. "Not really working, huh baby? Still so fucking tight. Maybe if I-," Louis says and then starts licking around his finger. He drags his tongue over Niall's ass and uses it to play with Niall's rim.

Niall can't keep from moaning. He doesn't know what he did to deserve being teased like that. He hates it and loves it at the same time.

"Better," Louis says and starts thrusting his fingertip in and out slowly. "I love those first moments, baby. When you let me in for the first time. Feels incredible. How does it feel for you, Nialler? Now you finally got something in your ass. You missed this, didn't you? I know how much you need it. That's why you get so tense when you're all empty."

"So much, Lou, missed this so much."

"I know baby. I told you, I'll always give you what you need. I always know what you need. You didn't need me to touch your little excuse of a dick, did you Niall? All that begging, but what you really needed was this, right? You needed this so much more."

Niall whimpers. He really wants Louis to get on with it.

"Let's see if you're ready to take two."

"I'm ready," Niall says.

"I don't think that's your place to say, love. Trust me, I know better than you. Gotta get you properly wet first." Louis sighs, takes his finger out and grabs the lube. "If only this hole would leak like your tiny cock. Would you like that, Niall? Being dripping wet? Leaking down your thighs? Making a mess out of your panties?"

Niall's ashamed that Louis has to bring up the panties he bought for Niall to wear almost every day now. But he loves the humiliation when Louis helps him put them on, makes him look at himself in the mirror. He just loves pleasing Louis in whatever way he can.

"Yes," he says and behind him Louis makes a pleased sound.

"I know, baby. I know you want to be wet and open all the time. But your hole's a little traitor, right? Closing up all the way. And only I know how to get it all loose again."

"Only you, Lou."

"I'm gonna be extra good to you tonight, baby. Take my time, fill you up so good, your needy hole won't bother you tomorrow. How about I get our little toy box? You seem to need a little more than usually."

"Lou, please. I can't wait that long."

"Is your little cock making you impatient again?"

"Yeah." Niall whines.

"Hm," Louis says. "I guess, you can come whenever you have to. But don't you dare touch yourself. You know I'm the only person that gets to make you come."

"Will you touch me?"

"I already told you baby, your cock is too small to be touched like that. I'm gonna finger you some more, okay? You'll love that. And you can come whenever you want to. Just let me get the box first."

Their box contains only a small collection of toys and Louis bought most of them himself. Being exposed for the extra time it takes Louis to get the box out from under his bed makes Niall feel even more ashamed. It gets worse the longer Louis takes to take from it what he needs.

"Got everything for you, baby. Now lemme get my fingers lubed up."

Niall sighs in relief when a first properly lubed finger enters him fully to the third knuckle.

"So good, Niall. You're taking it so well. You okay, love?"

"Yeah," Niall groans. He's been waiting for it for so long. "Feels so good, Lou."

Louis fucks him steadily with one finger and only pauses twice to feel with a second one around at the puckered skin where Niall surrounds him. Niall can't see, but he knows the mesmerized look on Louis' face, has seen it when he was lying on his back or when Louis made him watch in a mirror. Louis is fascinated by his ass in a way Niall can't quite comprehend. It was never just about fucking him, Louis loved to take his time, more often than not only fingered him, without ever putting his cock in. It was enough for Louis to just watch. He would be hard himself the entire time, just like Niall, but it never bothered Louis as much, never made him impatient or desperate. 

"I'm gonna add a second one soon, alright? You think you're ready?"

"I don't know," Niall lies. He is beyond ready, but he wants to play along.

He knows how much Louis needs this, needs to take care of him, needs to see his body reacting to him. He knows how much Louis needs to make sure every inch of Niall's body knows exactly who he belongs to by opening him up, slowly, every time like it's the first time.

"I'll be so careful, baby," Louis says in the softest and sweetest tone. "I'll make sure your tight little hole can adjust to the stretch."

Louis does as he'd said and very gently puts a second finger alongside the first. Niall clenches a little at the cold of the added lube.

"Careful love," Louis says. "I know it's already a lot for you to take. Want me to give you a second to breathe."

"I'm good," Niall says. "I love this so much."

"I know baby, I can see that. You're taking it so well. Swallowing me up. Do you feel that, Niall? How much your body wants to be filled?"

Louis gives him time to adjust, even though Niall doesn't need it before he fucks him properly with two fingers. Niall is in absolute bliss.

"Gonna spread my fingers a little, make room for a third one."

"Yes, please."

"Patience baby, you don't want me to hurt you, right. Need to keep that hole in good condition."

Niall wiggles his ass a little trying to fuck himself on Louis' fingers.

"Not so fast, love, if I hurt you, I won't fuck you. And what are you gonna do then, Niall? Can't be fucked and can't wank your useless cock? You'd be so needy. Have some patience okay? Let me get you ready."

Louis puts a third finger into him. Niall knows he's stretched enough for Louis' cock by now, he knows he could take it, but he also knows that Louis has just barely started. He feels better though, knowing he can come anytime. It takes a lot of pressure off him not having to control his orgasms. He always feels better if Louis is in control, anyway.

"So good, baby," Louis says, and then takes all of his fingers out. He looks at Niall's exposed ass for a few second, admiring his work.

"Already so loose, Niall. You really got a greedy little bum. But I can help you with that."

Niall expects Louis to wet his fingers some more and to put them back in, but instead Louis presses the lubed head of their biggest dildo against his entrance and lets it sink in slowly.

"How is that baby?"

Niall moans and pants, it's the stretch he'd been waiting for the entire time. He loves it. He's finally starting to feel full and whole.

"Good," he breathes. "Really good."

"I know you like my fingers better, but I really think you're too impatient today. Gotta give you a proper deep fuck before you can have my fingers again."

Louis starts pumping the dildo in and out of Niall, setting a steady rhythm while carefully searching for his prostate. When he finds it, Niall groans loudly and Louis chuckles behind him.

"Yeah you needed this so bad. I wish you could see this Niall. You're so pretty, so good for me."

Louis starts to trace his rim as it's stretching around the toy. Being fucked like this has Niall back on edge, he's ready to spill.

"It's not tight anymore love, you've been such a good boy, letting me open you up. Is that what you wanted, love?"

"Yeah," Niall pants.

Louis thrusts once more and then pulls the dildo almost all the way out. He carefully inserts a finger along with the toy.

"Fuck yes," Niall says.

"Yeah baby, I know. This is what you were made for. Being stretched like this. Feels so good, Niall. Your body's just letting me in."

He wiggles the sole finger he got inside of Niall's ass alongside the toy.

"You feel this, baby? Or is this still not enough? I don't know what to do with your needy hole anymore. It's so tight at first Niall, but when you start feeding it, it gets so greedy. It just wants more and more. Don't you feel full now? Being fucked with a cock and a finger?"

Niall moans, can't really form words anymore. His face is red and he's flushed down to his chest.

"I can't believe this, babe. How much more do you need me to put into you for that hole to finally be satisfied? Such a slutty thing, begging me to fuck it all night. You ready for that, Niall? To be open and wet and full all night?"

Niall can't stop it. His orgasm washes over him tightening his balls, clenching his muscles where Louis is still fucking him, coming all over the sheets under him.

"Did you squirt baby? Like a big girl?"

Niall's still shaking in the aftershocks of his orgasm. He barely realizes what Louis had said.

"Don't hold so tight onto that cock, babe. I know you don't wanna be empty, but I wanna feel around your loose pussy now," Louis tells him.

He waits for Niall to be completely relaxed before he pulls out.

"See, just like I told you. Just a sloppy hole." Louis says, tugging on his loose rim. "You're a little sore baby, all swollen and red," Louis says. "It's so pretty, Niall. Right in front of me, wide and open, just for me to use," Louis says and stuffs him full with his fingers.

It's only a little stretch now, since Niall didn't get a chance to close back up and the dildo is definitely bigger than Louis' fingers.

"So loose and relaxed," Louis says. "Maybe that cock isn't useless after all, if a little squirting can make you ease up like this"

Niall's oversensitive, but he's too tired and lost his own post-orgasmic state to even move. He lets Louis fuck him lazily with three or four fingers. Niall can't tell. He's still wet from all the lube Louis used on him, so he doesn't feel any of the soreness Louis talked about before.

"So loose and still not done," Louis says. "It keeps sucking my fingers in. Looks like it wants my whole hand soon." Louis says and Niall figures it's all four fingers then. "But not tonight, right baby? You've already been so good for me tonight. Don't wanna overwhelm you." He still traces Niall's rim with his thumb, while he keeps fucking Niall with his other fingers. Louis sighs as if he wishes Niall would be ready for his fist.

"Hey little Nialler," Louis calls him, voice soft again. "Does this feel good?"

"Yeah," Niall says not daring to stay silent. He knows Louis needs to hear him, especially now. "Keep going."

"Not tonight. You're too tired, baby. Some other time. I promise. Just let me feel you a little longer. I'll be done soon, okay?"

"Love you so much, Lou," Niall says shyly. He usually keeps it to himself, scared that it would make Louis uncomfortable. "You're so good to me," he adds to bury his other words.

"Yeah? Why's that, love?" Louis asks, still four fingers deep in his ass.

"Only you can make me feel like this."

"I always know what you need, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do,"

"Turn around for me, babe," Louis tells him, takes his fingers out and lets Niall rolls over on his back. Louis gently takes Niall's knees and pulls them up. "Hold these up for me, love. Almost done, babe. Just lemme look at you. Lemme see how much you love me."

Niall shivers at Louis' words, slings his arms around his knees and exposes himself for Louis once more for.

Louis stares down on him, visibly pleased with what he sees. "It's so soft and slack, Nialler. Just like you now. Tired and pliant and blushing red," Louis says and looks at him gently.

Niall's embarrassed and flustered under Louis' gaze and his words.

"Gotta fill this back up, though" he tells him. "I put these beads in, okay babe?" Louis asks and starts to lube them up when Niall nods. "I'm sorry they're not as big. I know you could take so much more right now. I know you need so much more right now. But you'll see soon why these are perfect for you. And I promise, I'll order that bigger plug tomorrow. The other one's getting too small for you, babe."

He pushes the first bead into Niall. It's not much of a stretch, but it feels good to feel full again.

"You just swallow them up. It's amazing, babe. You're so good for me, Niall. Such a good boy! I don't deserve you. I'm gonna take such good care of you for being so good tonight."

He puts the second one in, and the third.

"I'll make sure you'll stay open all night, love. Just like you want it. I'll make sure you stay loose and wet. And then tomorrow, I'm gonna fuck you so good. You're gonna have a proper pussy by then, not that tight little puckered hole. You hate it so much, don't you Niall? You'd rather have me being able to slip a finger into you whenever I want. To be open for me for days, filled up, plugged up for days without ever feeling empty? You just want to be a little fuck toy, right Niall? But you already are. You let me play with your hole whenever I need it. You'd never deny me, babe, would you? You already are my little fuckhole. Oh that's right, my sloppy fuckhole."

Niall's cock starts to stiffen again. Just from Louis' words as he pushes the next two beads into him. It's true he would never deny Louis. Louis is addictive to him, makes him want more and more.

"Are you hard, Niall? It's so small, I can't tell the difference," Louis teases him.

Niall nods with burning cheeks.

"That's the last one, love. How does your hole feel, babe? Full?"

Niall nods again.

"What's that, baby," Louis says staring down at Niall's entrance. "Don't push them back out. Be a good boy and hold them in." Louis tells him and pushes the bead back in that's been trying to slip out.

"I can't hold them in," Niall says in embarrassment. "Am too loose."

"Hm, so slack you can't hold those beads anymore? Did we finally get that hole of yours satisfied?" Louis asks and continues to play with his rim, while Niall clings to his knees. "Such a wet, sloppy pussy." Louis says. "I wish you could see this, Niall. It's just how you like it."

Louis keeps pushing the last bead in whenever it tugs at Niall's rim until his muscle finally starts to tighten again.

"Look at that," Louis says, mischief written all over his face. "Looks like it won't stay open. I gotta start all over again tomorrow, Nialler."

"Fuck," Niall says, he's run out of proper words.

"Let go off your knees, baby. And keep those in. I'm going to show you a real cock now. Gonna make myself come all over the hickeys I gave you. Gonna make you mine again."

And that's exactly what Louis does. He takes himself in hand, telling Niall to look closely, to understand that only he has a real cock, while getting himself off on the bruises he had sucked into Niall's skin earlier. When he comes he rubs his come all over Niall's body, neglecting Niall's cock once more.

"You're so horny again, baby. But you know we can't do anything about it. I know how to wank a cock and I know how to rub a clit, but there's nothing we can do with that little thing of yours right there. Good thing, I opened you up so carefully. Didn't hurt you, did I Niall? I took extra good care of you, so you never have to go a day without me fucking you. Aren't you lucky, Niall?"

Louis pulls Niall close. He wraps a blanket around the both of them to keep them warm. He places soft kisses all over Niall's face and tells him how lucky he is to actually have him, not the other way around. He tells Niall how proud he is, how only Niall can give him what he needs.

Niall feels good, exhausted and tired, but Louis makes sure he's got all he needs and whispers all sorts of sweet things into Niall's ear. There's no one else in the world Niall trusts more than Louis and in these moments Louis is his whole world.

Niall's erection flags soon enough, but whenever Niall doses off, Louis sneaks a hand between his legs and starts pulling on the string that's connected to the beads. He pulls them out one at a time whenever he thinks Niall needs a reminder of how good Louis is to him. 

Instead of pulling the last one out though, Louis starts to push the other five in again, one by one, fingering Niall in the process. It goes on for hours.

"The softest hungry little hole," Louis whispers into his ear and kisses his temple. "Just as soft as you."  


End file.
